El Juicio
by Rytsar
Summary: Es el año 1451 y en algun poblado de alguna parte de Europa se lleva a cabo un juicio contra el mal; cansado de las villanías de los antagonistas de esta historia, el joven letrado Mu observa con admiración un juicio que en nuestros días puede sonar descabellado. Basado en hechos reales. (Imagen sólo representativa)


**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._**

**_Basado en hechos reales._**

Medio día de 1451.

Todo el pueblo se había reunido en el tribunal. Estaban molestos, eso era evidente con tan solo apreciar sus expresiones y escuchar con atención las voces que exigían justicia. Tan pronto como las campanas de la iglesia principal sonaron, el obispo del poblado, luciendo sus mejores hábitos sagrados, apareció por una entrada trasera y se sentó frente a toda la población, hombres naturalmente, después del breve descanso que había impuesto.

\- Caballeros - dijo el obispo Shion, acomodándose en la silla - continuemos con el juicio.

A lado del mayor caballero se encontraba un joven estudiante de las santas escrituras; era su primer juicio de esa naturaleza, y estaba expectante después de que las culpables de que el pueblo se encontrara ahí finalmente aparecieran por obra de los propios oficiales del lugar.

El tribunal llevaba varios días investigando el caso, algo relativamente nuevo en el poblado pero de lo que ya había escuchado hablar el joven ministro Mu; él había sido de los primeros pobladores en enterarse de las, en ese momento, misteriosas enfermedades de los más jóvenes del lugar y posteriores muertes de esas pobres almas que no pasaban de los diez años; también había llegado a presenciar como una de esas pobres criaturas vomitaba pequeñas sanguijuelas antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

Las sanguijuelas; esos monstruos despiadados que se habían atrevido a molestar la paz y tranquilidad de ese bello sitio, por eso todo el pueblo se había reunido en ese lugar.

Mu miró con desprecio la jarra en la que se encontraban algunos de esos animales, y antes de que su mente comenzara a divagar con todas las cosas que deseaba hacerles Shion comenzó a hablar.

\- _Ordeno a las bestias presentes, y a las ausentes como si estuvieran presentes, que en un plazo de tres días se alejen de las aguas, dejen en paz a los animales a los que atacan y que se retiren a un lugar donde no puedan hacer daño a nadie. Si no lo hacen comparecerán de nuevo para dar explicaciones de su desobediencia. En su defecto, se procederá contra ellas, por contumacia, a maldecirlas. Pero si se marchan en el plazo fijado, demos gracias a Dios mediante procesiones"_.

Mu volvió a mirar la jarra esperando alguna reacción de las acusadas, pero no había nada, como si deliberadamente estuvieran ignorando a Shion.

\- Bien caballeros, con esto doy por terminado el asunto. Regresen a las acusadas a su sitio para que puedan propagar la sentencia a las demás e iniciemos con las procesiones.

Los hombres se levantaron de sus asientos satisfechos, no sólo había sido un buen juicio, sino que el veredicto era sin duda complementario con lo que se esperaba.

Mu siguió a Shion por la puerta de salida; no pensaba hablarle de inmediato, quería meditar con cuidado lo que diría.

\- Después de esto... - comenzó, tuvo un ligero escalofrío al notar que se había equivocado de inicio, pero era demasiado tarde - esas cosas ya no estarán aquí, ¿cierto?

-Cierto - dijo Shion sin detenerse - Dios nos está guiando en esta cruzada contra esas bestias, te aseguro que se irán en cuanto regresen a las sanguijuelas que trajeron al juicio.

El joven movió la cabeza afirmando; no quería decir algo más, temiendo que terminara por ser regañado o algo peor después. Con los días pasando Mu no dejaba de rezar y de asistir a cada una de las procesiones que se llevaban a cabo; las cosas no habían cambiado y si bien era verdad que tampoco empeoraron, las ordenes de Shion no se habían cumplido y parecía ser que Dios los había abandonado.

Ante la crisis y preguntas de la gente con respecto a como esos animales se habían negado a desobedecer a un hombre de Dios, Shion decidió convocar otra reunión y juicio contra los engendros del mal.

La formalidad estaba más presente en ese segundo juicio; en esa ocasión los presentes habían sido los hombres más acaudalados del pueblo, era la primera vez que Mu participaría en un juicio.

Desde que era niño, el joven había demostrado sus habilidades en todos los campos del saber del hombre. Se había preparado para eso, según decían en el pueblo, desde su nacimiento, como si su destino fuera proteger a la gente de las bestias de Satán. El letrado presentó un juicio más que formidable contra las criaturas, daba hechos a diestra y siniestra, las muertes de los niños o de los animales o el no poder lavar la ropa en el lago, fueron la clave para su juicio, juicio en el que por supuesto las acusadas estuvieron presentes y, una vez más, callaron ante las graves acusaciones.

La primera sentencia se dicto.

Por tres días se llevarían a cabo plegarias a las orillas de las aguas, mientras los hombres de Dios rezaban, algunos oficiales de la comunidad picaban la tierra con la esperanza de hacer salir a las bestias, para que estas escucharan las sagradas escrituras.

Ante la gravedad del asunto Mu seleccionó un método que aunque arriesgado, era la mejor opción. Frente al pueblo, miró a Shion a los ojos y pidió, en nombre del Supremo Dios que todo lo ve, que maldijeran a las sanguijuelas. Más de uno de los presentes apoyó la propuesta. Shion accedió y el pueblo entero festejó, nadie podía escapar de una maldición en nombre del Señor.

Dos días después comenzó la ejecución de la sentencia; antes de esto y para hacerla efectiva, todo el pueblo se confesó y todos rezaron sus plegarias, haciéndose notar ante la corte del Señor.

Apenas el Sol se asomó por el horizonte; Shion y los clérigos marcharon hacia donde se encontraban las condenadas. Sus vistosas ropas podían ser vistas desde las orillas del lago. Tanto detrás como delate varios hombres los acompañaba; hasta el frente de los hombres se encontraba Mu, quien llevaba pendones, junto con muchos otros jóvenes, y justo detrás de ellos marchaba el hombre más fuerte del pueblo, cuya labor no era otra más que cargar una enorme cruz de madera con clavos de oro, que había sido bendecida por el cardenal de Francia en nombre del Papa. Detrás de Shion y los cardenales marchaban los hombres del pueblo, todos ellos rezando plegarias, esperando que en esa ocasión Dios sí los escuchara.

Al llegar al lago Shion levantó los brazos; no muy lejos de ahí, Mu se abrió paso entre la gente para poder apreciar al mayor con mejor postura.

La mañana había estado nublada, pero Mu no puedo evitar notar, o al menos eso pensó, que a penas Shion se paró a orillas del lago y comenzó con la ceremonia, el cielo se despejó, dándole paso al Sol, cuyos rayos casualmente iluminaban con más fuerza al venerable anciano; fue así como el joven supo que Dios estaba con ellos.

\- _Yo os exorcizo, sanguijuelas pestilentes _\- el hombre elevó aun más los brazos, casi tanto como había elevado el tono de su voz, con solemnidad y sin perder la compostura - _en nombre del Padre todopoderoso, de Jesucristo, su hijo, y en nombre del Espíritu Santo que procede de ambos, para que inmediatamente os retiréis de estas aguas y os vayáis allá donde no causéis mal a nadie_. _Y que seáis malditas, debilitándoos, y muriendo de día en día, hasta que no quede resto alguno de vosotras en ningún lugar. Por Jesucristo nuestro señor, Amen._

Todos los presentes repitieron el amén y siguieron a Shion hacia el siguiente lago; en esa ocasión Mu no los había seguido. Recordaba su charla con el mayor la noche anterior, donde Shion le había manifestado su tarea de ir a cada zona que tuviera alguna fuente de agua y exorcizar a las sanguijuelas que se encontraran en ellas; también le había felicitado por su excelente desempeño en el juicio y le había pedido que después de la primera ceremonia de exorcismo el menor regresara a la iglesia en caso de que alguno de los mensajeros que habían enviado hacia donde estaba el obispo de la región regresara.

Mientras caminaba de regreso al pueblo, Mu miró hacia el cielo, encontrándose con un cielo completamente azul. Sabía que ese día no era el final; las ceremonias de maldición durarías bastantes días, y después de ellas todo el poblado haría acciones de gracias y otra procesión a lo largo del lago. En cuanto llegara a la iglesia el letrado tenía planeado arrodillase frente al altar y rezar hasta desmayarse; sabía que no era el final, pero era el inicio y el retorno del pueblo hacia la estabilidad y paz que les había sido ferozmente arrancada.

_COMENTARIOS:_

_Primero, gracias por leer._

_Como mencioné al inicio esta pequeña historia está basada en un hecho real, este sucedió en un poblado de Suiza llamado Berna en 1451. Esta no fue la única vez que se le hizo un juicio a alguna especie de animal en el poblado, en 1477 se organizó un juicio contra abejorros, y entre 1478 y 1479 contra orugas._

_Este tipo de juicios no eran algo común de Suiza, se hacían en toda Europa, destacándose Francia (donde se registran los primeros juicios de esta naturaleza y donde era más común), Italia y España, según encontré, desde el siglo XIII, aunque otros autores apuntan al siglo XII, hasta la desaparición del Tribunal del Santo Oficio._

_Existían dos tipos de juicios, el eclesiástico (que fue la historia de esta vez) y el laico. Los castigos más comunes eran las maldiciones o excomuniones, aunque esto no evitaba que animales no fueran procesados con la pena máxima._

_¿Qué tipo de animales eran enjuiciados? Hasta ahora me he encontrado, además de las sanguijuelas, juicios contra cerdos, orugas, ratas (de los más comunes), anguilas, moscas, caracoles, langostas,serpientes... y una larga lista de __etcéteras._

Lo que está en cursiva es parte original (en este caso traducción) de lo que se dijo en el juicio.

_Originalmente esta sería una sola historia, pero si alguien se siente intrigado por conocer más o quiere leer otra historia basada en alguno de los juicios con gusto puede decirme y yo escribiré o pasaré información. Una vez más gracias por leer._


End file.
